


Knees and Shadows

by MomentsAway



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, PWP, blowjob, mostly just smut, winchester-reload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAway/pseuds/MomentsAway
Summary: Communication; Dean and Cas style (guys, it's sexytimes, just in case you weren't aware).





	Knees and Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaltyWords (agent4hire22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22/gifts).

> EDIT: Finally adding a SFW version of the art! 
> 
> This ficlet thingy was inspired by the amazing winchester-reload and her beautifully sexy, lovely Dean/Cas art, _Knees and Shadows_.
> 
> I wrote this for her since she gives so much to the community and I wanted to give something back.
> 
> Thank you for all your art and fic and being pretty freaking cool and awesome! <3
> 
> You should all go read her fic here:[SaltyWords (agent4hire22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent4hire22)
> 
> And obv, [hit up her Tumblr](https://winchester-reload.tumblr.com) for some Destiel goodies ;)

There is a time and a place to discuss things of a sexual nature.

One of those times is when Sam isn't around. Which is like, never. 

Another of those times is when Jack isn’t around, which is also never since he and Cas are thick as thieves doing the whole angel-mentor thing.

On one’s knees, mouth full of dick definitely fits the bill for ‘now is not the time to talk.’

But Cas seems to have other ideas.

He wraps long fingers around the base of Dean’s cock and pulls his lips off with a _ smack _. He continues stroking slowly as he looks up at Dean, blue eyes serious as explains his technique. Cas leans close, whispering more to the erection in his hand than to Dean himself. His lips brush against the tip when he speaks, dropping little kisses every few words.

“I like to use my mouth and my hands,” he gives Dean a squeeze and smiles at the resulting groan before continuing, “That way, when you come, I know it will be because I did everything I could to get you there.”

There is no way to stop himself from thrusting forward and Dean barely glances down when his cock nudges Cas’ chin. 

“More show, less tell,” he rasps, his voice a breathless wreck. He attempts an apology by reaching down to cup Cas’ cheek. 

Cas scoots closer still and closes his eyes. He licks his lips slowly before taking Dean back into the wet heat of his mouth. He keeps his hand around the base and hums a happy nose when his lips meet his fingers.

Dean keeps his hand on Cas' stubbled cheek and moans when he feels his own hardness through the skin. 

They are limned in a soft, lavender glow from the street sign outside the motel window and Dean fails to keep his eyes open to enjoy how attractive the purple highlights look in Cas' hair. 

The room fills with their moans and sighs and Dean thinks Cas' mouth around him is the closest he's ever going to get to heaven, until a warm hand slides up his body to rest over his heart. 

He comes hard as he holds Cas' hand against his chest and talks to Cas in the only way he knows how; panting the angel's name in a quiet mantra of thanks and love.

  
  
  
  



End file.
